Naruto: Wolves of Prey
by Karasu87
Summary: They had to stop and pick up a bloodied boy. Now being chased by werewolves was the last thing they thought would ever happen.


**Naruto: Wolves of Prey**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

A large bus silver and black bus flies down a highway. Smaller cars look like flies. On the side of the bus reads: The Red Predators.

Inside the bus, several people are sitting down doing various things. A dark haired man around 18 strums a guitar. He hums as he strums.

A blond haired woman a year younger, stops filing her nails and looks at him.

"Sasuke-kun. Is that a new song." Ino asked. The manager of the band. Her light blue eyes turns from Sasuke as a pink haired woman sits beside her.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said looking at Sasuke with love in her eyes. Song-writer and background singer. "Sounds nice."

Sasuke stops strumming and takes out a notepad from his breast pocket. "Yes. I call it, Loveless." Sasuke Uchiha. Lead Singer and Lead Guitarist.

"Loveless?" Suigetsu said with a laugh. Drummer. His silver hair swings back and forth from his laughter. "What kind of name-"

"Stop making fun of Sasuke-kun." A red head woman interrupted as she slaps Suigetsu's shoulder. The remaining sunlight reflects off her glasses. Karin. Bands Groupie. She quickly turns toward Sasuke. "I thinks it's a great name."

Sasuke grunts before turning toward Sakura and Ino. "Where are we heading anyway?"

"We're heading to the large city of Konoha." Ino replied. "We're to play at the Stadium."

"Konoha…? Isn't that where you're from Sakura?" Sasuke asked, while writing in his notepad.

"It's a… a beautiful place. Surrounded by woods that go on for miles." Sakura replied. "But… the woods contain a lot of scary stories."

"Like what?" Ino asked with an eager tone.

"Come on." Suigetsu said. "It's getting kind of boring in here. Let's hear it."

"Well, one story was about a young boy." Sakura said while blowing the hair from her eyes. "He was about the same age of us. It was around 70 years ago. He fell in love with a princess. But not just any princess. She was a vampire."

"Vampire?" Karin snorted. "Get Real."

"Karin!" Sasuke snapped. He was about to tell Sakura to continue, but was interrupted by the driver.

"Guys!" The bus driver called. He wears a bandana that covers one eye. "I'm going to take that road through the woods. The traffic is getting kind of bad."

"Okay Kakashi." Sakura replied. "It'll take at least 6 hours to get through the woods. At least it'll save 5 more hours of riding."

"Sakura. I want to hear the rest of the story." Ino whined.

Sakura sighs. "As I was saying. She was a vampire princess. But she also fell in love with that human boy." Sakura looks out the window. The sun begins going down and a full moon appears. "But her family didn't approve. So one night, she defied their orders to stay in her room. She found the boy and she gave him her silver medallion with her name on it. After that, they made love... then... she bit him."

Suigetsu whistles. "Sounds like that Icha Icha book I have in my room."

"Did they live happily ever after?" Ino asked. Sasuke starts to write in his notepad. Obviously writing a new song.

"Unfortunately… no." Ino lets out a gasp. "He became a vampire, since he knew what he was getting into when he fell in love. After that, they began to see each other in secret. No one knew that he became a vampire except for the princess. That is… until that fateful day." Sakura glances out the window and notices the full moon begins to get a tint of red on it. "It was three years after he turns. He and the princess were planning on eloping. But as soon as he reached the mansion. Bodies upon bodies were lying about."

Sasuke also notices that more red are tinting the moon. _Either that's a bad omen or someone's about to die._

"He searched from body to body as he entered the mansion." Sakura clears her throat. "But as he entered the princess' room, he finds her dead in a pool of her own blood."

"God. What killed her?" Ino asked. Not noticing the blood red moon outside, getting brighter.

"It was a lone werewolf." Sakura continued. "The princess had a sword stuck through her heart. The sword was said to be covered in a special kind of poison. Anyway, after seeing his beloved lying there. He lost it… and then began a very epic battle. They fought and fought. Until the boy got stabbed through his stomach."

Ino lets out gasp. "He survived, right?"

Suigetsu, Karin and Kakashi all notice that the crimson moon is getting brighter.

"The werewolf. Thinking he won, turned his back. But as he was walking away, a silver chain wrapped around his neck, and began strangling him. The boy continue to strangle him, until the werewolf went lip. The boy let him fall onto the floor." Sakura stops to take a breath. "The boy watched the werewolf for a few seconds, before yanking the sword from his stomach and slicing off the werewolf's head."

"Still a bullshit story." Suigetsu whispered as he stares at the red moon.

"What happened to that boy?" Ino asked, with Sasuke still writing.

"Nobody really knows. Some say he committed suicide at seeing his lover dead, while others say he protects this forest." Sakura answered. She looks at the moon then back to her band mates. "There are a lot of stories involving these woods. But most are about that boy and the others are about werewolves."

Sasuke looks up from his writing. "What other stories do you know?"

Sakura just smiles. "Well…"

* * *

After an hour of Sakura telling stories, Suigetsu, Karin and Ino fell asleep. Suigetsu on the couch snoring. Karin in a small bed in the back, and Ino sleeping next to Sakura.

Sasuke continues to write. He glances up at Sakura. "Do you believe in those stories?"

"My parents use to tell me them when I was little. Not really sure I believe them, but I did grow up listening to them." Sakura replied, while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "You going to turn the stories into a song?"

Sasuke chuckles. "Yeah… if you don't mind." Sasuke glances up at the still red moon. "I'll call it… Red Dawn."

"Shouldn't it be Red Evening?" Sakura said with a laugh.

"Red Dawn sounds cooler." Sasuke said with a wink. "Anyway, you should get some sleep."

"Yeah… it's been a tiring day." Sakura replied with a yawn. "Night."

Sakura closes her eyes and leans against Ino.

"Night." Sasuke said. He then stands up and sits in the passenger seat next to Kakashi.

"What do you think?" Kakashi asked without taking his eyes from the road.

"About what?" Sasuke replied.

Kakashi points up. "The Red Moon."

"To be honest." Kakashi glances at Sasuke. "I find it majestic."

A howl is heard. Kakashi and Sasuke look toward each other.

"Don't let the story get to you." Kakashi said with a wink.

"Yeah…" Sasuke managed to say with a yawn. "Wake me when we get there."

With that, he drifts off, unaware that their lives will be forever changed in less than an hour.

* * *

An original short story I wrote years ago. I decided to post it. It will probably be only a few chapters. Not sure if I should post it in the Naruto/Underworld section.

Should I continue?

Still not sure if it should be a Naruto/Sakura or a Naruto/Ino pairing.


End file.
